Is It Worth Fighting For - A Glee SYOC
by quoththeravenneverwhore
Summary: It's 2019. ue moved to D.C. & had kids with Emma. All of the Glee members graduated or quit. Glee was officially disbanded in 2015. When former glee clubber Anna Adkins returns to WMHS in search of a teaching job, she is shocked to find that glee is gone. She decides to change that. Can she run a new glee club, while dealing with the new cheer coach, Bree? SYOC CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Heyo. I decided I would try out an SYOC for Glee. I will need 6 girls and six guys. Those numbers may go up a bit, depending on if I receive some more that I really like. So...

**RULES:**

-No perfect people. It's not realistic if someone doesn't have a single flaw and a thousand virtues.

-It's okay if your character has bad things happen to them or goes through anything sad (like self harm, mental disorders, etc), Those things do happen. But please, not to an extreme. Don't make the entire point to your character be their problems.

-I will be choosing the characters as soon as I have enough. If I choose you, I will message you before the posting of my first chapter.

-If you are selected, please leave feedback after at least every other chapter.

-I think that's all. Have fun with it yo.

**FORM:** (copy and paste and fill out.)

Full Name (First, Middle, Last):

Insults others use:

Nicknames:

Age/grade:

Gender:

Nationality/ethnicity:

Religion:

Sexuality:

Personality (3-10 sentences):

Appearance or celebrity look alike:

Clothing style:

Background:

Family:

Clubs:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Quirks:

Dreams/Goals:  
Insecurities:

Grades and School Life:

Have they done the diddly? (I'm sorry but have they had sex isn't as fun):

Plot Lines (At least three.):

Audition Song:

Solo songs (2-5):

Group songs with parts (5-12):

Vocal Range:

Idol:

Do they want a relationship? If so, describe the partner's qualities.:

**SYNOPSIS:**

The year is 2019, and Glee Club has long since been abandoned. Mister Shue and Emma went back to Washington and have 3 children, all of the glee kids left the school, and no one would join after everyone left.

When Anna Adkins comes back to WMHS in search of a job after her Hollywood plans flopped, she's shocked to find that Glee Club was disbanded. Will she be able to band together at least 12 misfits with a voice, while teaching English class and dealing with new cheer coach, Bree?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys. Here is the official character list for this SYOC. It may change if necessary, but It shouldn't have to. If you have any questions, just ask! MAKE SURE YOU READ THE NOTE AT THE END. Guys: -Ocean Garrity, 17, Junior, Bisexual, Buddhist. cred to Localxmusicxjellybeanx. Personality: "He is semi-popular (well maybe more popular than he thinks) high school student, who is captain of drum line, a skater boy, and theater nerd. He always has to find a way to make sure that everyone can feel better, if they are feeling down. He doesn't believe in cliques or labels, even though, they can be ever so popular in high school, and takes a stand (or tries to at least) against the bullies in the school. He's also determined to get something done when he starts something, and sometimes gives out too many chances. " -Bryson Akers, 17, Sophmore, Pansexual Religion: N/A (Pressumably Atheist). cred to Oreh Keats. Personality: " Introvert Sensing Thinking Judging. Serious, quiet, with loner tendencies. Enjoys solitude and tends to sit back and observe. Private, rarely talks about their feelings. Can be insensitive to the hardships of others. A planner. Well-organized and hard-working. Works steadily towards identified goals. Focused, with well-developed powers of concentration. Will usually accomplish any task once they have set their mind to it. A perfectionist. Clean, thorough, detail-oriented. Avoids mistakes. Logical and analytical. Not adventurous or spontaneous. Realistic. Doesn't appreciate strangeness. Conventional. Interested in supporting and promoting traditions and establishments. Dislikes countercultures. Dutiful, always follows the rules. Punctual. Finishes tasks. Responsible and dependable. Prepares for worst case scenarios, cautious. Interested in security and a peaceful life. Would rather be friendless than jobless. Holds people to high standards and does not accept apologies easily." -Aaron Kim, 17, Junior, Straight, Buddhist. "Aaron is a person of few words, but possesses a warm personality. He is the kind of person that most people can grow accustomed to. He is a stable person who tends to keep quiet, even if he really believes in something. He is not a special person, but he isn't a normal person either. While generally a happy person, he can display a cold nature embodying "A good man on the surface, but in reality..." He has rebellious streak, and he doesn't like to be told what to do. He is also much more manipulative than he appears to be and is very capable at using intimidation to reach his goals. He is shown to care deeply for his friends, being sort of big brother to his friends that younger than him. He demonstrates a feeling of responsibility for those close to him, taking attacks on his friends very personally. He's a sincere person. He tries not to offend people, but when he gets infuriated he speaks without thinking, often resulting in a strongly abusive statement. Most of the time, he's a pacifist person who hates violence but he can became really violent when his patient has run out." cred to Hell Devil 13. -Ethan Welsh, Soon to be 16, Junior, Bisexual, Catholic. Personality: "Very uncharismatic, not a talker but a listener to others, and a tad on the loner side, preferring quiet over parties. Because of that he takes a daring step into Glee Club; he can stand isolation from others for so long but cannot stand being forgotten. He's a bit clever but can forget simple things, like what day it is, when to eat or what he wears. Up to date, he has no fears with the exception of being forgotten and arriving anywhere late- also fearing large dogs. He adores nature and painting skies (only skies sadly, but a complete pro at that), he's a laid-back guy aside from all of that though." cred: Night Owl's Shadow. -Camden Flynn, 16, junior, Straight, Loosely Theistic. Personality: "He's very down to earth, but has his boundaries with his siblings. In school he would rather hangout in the gym playing basketball, instead of being in class, especially on days when he's stressed out after or before a test. He can also be really laid back. He's also very smart, and probably has one of the highest IQ's in his class, he just doesn't like to show it, so he pretends to not get it." credit to Localxmusicxjellybeanx. Brother of Kyle Flynn. -Kyler (Kyle) Flynn, 16, Junior, Asexual, Christian (?) - FtM Transgender. Personality: "Kyle doesn't see herself as a girl, but a boy, and is very the opposite of what Unique is. Unlike most students, he times the bathroom runs without having to wonder which bathroom to use. Kyle doesn't hold anything back, and will announce what is on his mind, whether you want to hear it or not, which, is also another reason that the bullies attack him. He also stands up for what he fights for, and can defend himself, which is something that Cam is over worried about." cred Localxmusicxjellybeanx. -Victor Cunningham, 17, Junior, Straight, Atheist. Personality: "Not very bright, oblivious to most things around him. Tends to talk a lot than needed (a bit annoying for most) and is rather jumpy." Cred to Night Owl's Shadow. -Veho Solomon, 16, Sophmore, Straight. Religion not specified. Personality: "Extravert Intuitive Feeling Perceiving. Outgoing, social, great people skills. Good at getting people to have fun. Physically affectionate. Attention seeking, loves crowds. Seductive, open, revealing, loving, empathetic, attachment prone. Enthusiastic, idealistic, and creative. Able to do almost anything that interests them. Excited by new ideas, but bored with details. Open-minded and flexible, with a broad range of interests and abilities. Needs to live life in accordance with their inner values. Disorganized. Prone to losing things. Irresponsible. Acts without thinking. Likely to have or want a tattoo. Rule breaker. Easily distracted. Comfortable in unfamiliar situations. Attracted to strange things and counterculture. Non-punctual. Likes to stand out. Prone to fantasy. Easily talked into doing silly things. Spontaneous. Wild and crazy. Pleasure seeking, risk taking, thrill seeking, fun seeking. Adventurous. Hyperactive. Irrational. Likes to try new things, unconventional, energetic, impulsive, dangerous." Cred: Oreh Keats. GIRLS: -Charlie Gilles, 16, Junior, Lesbian, Agnostic. Personality: "Charlie is a quiet character. She doesn't speak her mind often and prefers to remain silent around strangers. She's a bit more talkative around close friends but, it's not by much. Her presence to other people is almost nonexistent, which leaves her to ghost through the halls. Because of this, she's heard a lot of things and has captured even more with her camera. When confronted, she arms herself with words and has a sharp tongue." -Lily Clark, 15, Sophmore, Straight, Christian. Personality: "Lilly is a typical cheerio… snide, bitchy, manipulative and secretly incredibly insecure. She loves partying, cheer-leading, and being popular. she is only nice to certain people and doesn't like making new friends. She feels guilty for bullying other people but she doesn't want to get bullied herself. She wants to fit in just as badly as everyone else and will do anything to stay on top of the social ladder." Twin sister to Charlotte Clark. Cred: Yonna9Queen. -Charlotte Clark, 15, Sophmore, Straight, Christian. Personality:"She's usually quiet. When she does talk you see she's sarcastic, bunt, and very very observant. She's loyal to her friends and very cool when you know her well,She looks at popular people and laughs because she knows that their at the height of their lives and everything after this will be downhill, including her sister's." Cred: Yonna9Queen. -Mallory Crowell, 16, Junior, Lesbian, Atheist. Personality: "Mal is the star tennis player on the team. She's a friendly prep who is surrounded by the popular crowd, though sometimes she'd like to keep to herself. She's got an endless supply of second chances and sagely advice for others. Though she's always seems willing to help out, she's got a lot more on her mind then she lets on." Cred: Frozen Field. -Norella Taylor, 15, Freshman, Straight, Christian. Personality: "Nora is that girl that is sweet as candy most of the time. She has a hard time trusting people though. Most of the time,she is alone reading a book,or working on her singing. Her brother dying put her as a train-wreck though." Cred: CrystalYoshi. -Maria Williams, 17, Junior, Lesbian, Christian. Personality: "Lexi is a transfer student from Georgia with an accent to match. She is usually sweet as a peach, but does have a short temper. Her biggest issue is commitment due to a single father that has them himself. " Cred. Riana Salvatore. OKAY GUYS, that's everyone. TWO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS: First, there will be a tumblr for this, it's called .com. I will post there when I'm about to update, also character info. THE MORE IMPORTANT THING: I need you all to speak to each other in the reviews about who you may be interested in your character with. It's important that I know what your characters may all be involved in. The sooner I get this info, the sooner I will post. That's all for now, tumbleweeds. Love you. Get to work in dem reviews./ 


End file.
